


Hurricane Darcy

by Miss_read



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I don't think they have a ship name, I fucking love soulmates Au's, Johnny's met his match in Darcy, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates AU, but I'm going to go with stormshock, later on though, so expect loads in the future, soulmarks AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_read/pseuds/Miss_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny Storm has finally met his match, and it's a match made in heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tit for Tat

Darcy would never admit it, but she was a huge romantic at times and always found the idea of soulmates rather sweet. Of course, she was slightly biased because she had been lucky enough to have one of the better tattoo’s across her abdomen. 

_Well, this must be my lucky day._

She always picture him as some gentleman in a fine suit who she had been introduced to. He’d hold out his hand with a charming smile and say in a smooth voice that made her swoon “Well, this must be my lucky day.”

That’s what Darcy imagines, what actually happened was a completely different situation. 

***

Johnny’s soulmark always made sense, it lay on the left side of his chest just above his heart

 _Easy, hotshot. You gotta buy me a drink first._

He’d always been hot headed, impulsive, that’s what drew women to him. When he got his powers, it made a lot more sense. 

Johnny though it’d be easy to find her, but girls rarely turned him down in such a way, if at all. When fame hit and his sex life tripled, he began covering it up with a bandage or some sort of makeup when he went out. 

“I don’t have a soulmate,” He’d tell prospective lovers “So I guess any girl could be the one for me.”   
They ate it up everytime.

***  
Darcy heard about the Fantastic Four moving into Stark Tower and, therefore, her lab. 

Technically, it wasn’t her lab, but she did look after the scientists that inhabited it and basically ran the place.

Sue was nice, didn’t make a mess and made sure her husband didn’t stay in the lab past midnight.   
Reed didn’t talk much, always had his mind on the work in front of him unless his wife was involved.   
Ben was sweet, if not a bit standoffish at times when it came to Tony’s banter. His soulmate, Alicia was a complete saint and bought some much needed tranquillity to the lab whenever she stopped by.

Darcy had yet to meet the fourth member, Johnny, but she had heard more than enough about him in the trashy magazines she indulged in and wasn’t in any rush to be introduced to him.

Of course, she had to meet him at some point, and that it happened to be the most comically timed event in the history of Stark Tower.

As Johnny stepped through the door of the lab, Ben turned to face him and his right half knocked Darcy over and straight into the Johnny’s chest.   
The force of the impact as well as the surprise knocked Johnny to the ground, leaving Darcy laying on top of him.   
It was cheesy, it was cliche, but that’s how it happened. 

Johnny wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from hurting herself, though somehow during the fall his hands ended up on her ass.   
He stared up at her, she was pretty. More than pretty, actually. More like heart-stoppingly gorgeous and by the feels of her body against his she had a good figure.

Darcy knew what he looked like from his face all over the media, sort of Steve Rogers but leaner and dirtier (in the good way). But now she was literally as up close as she could get to him with her body pressed against his. 

“Well, this must be my lucky day.” He grinned, not making any effort to move his hands from her backside.   
The whole event made her forget about her tattoo, so it didn’t pass through her mind to say something a little more inspired rather than the first stupid thing that came to her head.  
“Easy, hotshot. You gotta buy me a drink first.” She smirked.

Johnny tensed and Sue, having seen his soulmark before, let out a delighted squeal.   
Darcy lifted her head to look around in confusion, only to let out a surprised yelp when Johnny stood, taking her with him and and pulling her with him into the hall.   
He let her down onto her feet and pushed her against the wall. 

“What the fuck, firecrotch?!” Darcy frowned until it clicked “Oh God, No.”   
“That’s right, sweetheart. Looks like I finally found you.” His grin was so wide it looked like it was about to rip his face in half.   
“Oh yeah, so you were trying to find me by sleeping with every girl on the planet until I fell onto your lap.” Darcy rolled her eyes.  
“Not exactly. Even if it was, it worked.” He was so smug, it was a good look at him “So, c’mon. I’ll show you yours, I show you mine.” 

Darcy sighed and looked up and down the hall. Once she was sure that they were alone, she lifted her shirt as far as she needed to in order to show the words written in his handwriting under her breasts. 

He reached for it, but she dropped her shirt and backed up “Weren’t you listening? Drink first, touch later.” She teased “Now, your turn.”  
She had expected him to simply pull his shirt up or down to show it, but instead he took the whole thing off, showing off his defined abs and her handwriting across the left side of his chest.

“Well, that’s just unnecessary.” Darcy muttered as her eyes scanned over his exposed tors before reading the words. _Her words_.

A sudden sexual tension filled the air of the corridor. She wanted to touch him so bad that she had to clench her hands at her side to stop herself. 

_No,_ She thought, _bad Darcy._

He took a step towards her and she pressed herself harder against the wall in hopes that it would swallow her up. Johnny looked at her with a slight predatory glint in his eyes.

“I’m Johnny.” He murmured.  
“Darcy.” She breathed.  
“So..Drinks?” Johnny rested a hand on the wall beside.  
“Maybe a little more than drinks.” Darcy said dumbly, her brain too scrambled to respond with something clever once again.   
“Okay. I’ll call you for a date.” He smiled and Darcy thought she could feel the heat radiating off him until she realised the smoke licking off the hand next to her, causing her confidence to rise.   
“You might want to find the fire extinguisher first, hot stuff.” She winked before stepping to the side and sauntering back to the lab with an extra sway in her hips and a grin on her face when she heard Johnny mutter a small “What a woman.” As he watched her go.


	2. Top 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'f falling for him, but he wants her to fall just a little bit faster

When Darcy made her way back to the lab, Sue looked like she was about to explode with happiness.  
“You’re perfect!” She exclaimed, pulling Darcy into a hug “Oh my God, you’re the perfect girl for Johnny!”  
“Uh...thanks?” Darcy mumbled, squirming a little in the embrace.  
Sue pulled back but held Darcy firmly by the shoulders “I’m serious. You’re smart, funny, beautiful. Thank god it’s not one of those bimbo’s he kept hooking up with. You’ll make such a great couple!”  
“Easy, Sue.” Alicia chuckled from her seat next to Ben “They haven’t even gone on a date yet.” 

Sue let go of her as Tony walked in.  
“Say, why is Johnny walking away from here shirtless and too smug for my liking?” He asked as he went to his station.  
“Johnny is Darcy’s soulmate.” Sure blurted out with a grin.  
Tony barked out a laugh “Lewis and candlestick? That is priceless.” 

***

Johnny called the day after to arrange a date.  
“Hey babe.” he said and she could hear the grin in his voice.  
“Can you call me ‘babe’ yet?” Darcy asked jokingly “We literally just met. I don’t think we’re at the ‘babe’ stage just yet.”  
“But you’re my soulmate. You’re meant for me.” Johnny whined a little “You’re automatically babe.”  
“I don’t have to accept you as a soulmate, Johnny.” She rolled her eyes.  
“I know that, but you didn’t seem too opposed to it when you were staring at my abs.” He smirked “Tomorrow night, 7. I’ll pick you up from the lab because I’m assuming that’s where you’ll be.” 

Darcy nodded before remembering that he couldn’t see her “Okay.” She replied “Can I know what this date will be?”  
“No.” He said simply “It’s a surprise. Wear something you don’t mind ending up on my bedroom floor.” And with that, he hung up. 

She could feel herself falling for him already, hard. 

***  
Johnny was outside the lab and 6.58, taking deep breaths.  
He wasn’t nervous, of course not.  
He was Johnny frickin’ Storm.  
Johnny frickin’ Storm does not get nervous, even if his soulmate is standing behind the door. 

“Mr Storm.” JARVIS spoke up “Miss Lewis has requested that you enter the laboratory rather than standing in the corridor.”  
Johnny huffed and stepped in to find Darcy leant against her desk with a smug smile on her face.  
“Nervous, sparky?” She teased. She was wearing some rather tight fitting jeans and a v-neck shirt under a chunky wool cardigan. It was plain, nothing special, but for some reason it made Johnny want her more. 

He dug his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket “Y’know, I’m not loving these nicknames.”  
“Then you better learn to love them, because I think they’re great.” Darcy grinned and walked over to him “So, what’s this date you’ve got planned?” 

A wide grin spread across his face “Ah, yes. For our first date I have found the top 5 most romantic things to do in New York, and we are going to do each and every one of them.”  
Darcy raised her eyebrows “That’s quite a task, Storm. How long do we have?”  
“Oh, baby. We’ve got all night.” Johnny took her head and pulled her out of the lab. 

****  
The first stop was Central park.  
Johnny had insisted on going on his motorbike to save time, despite Darcy fear that he would drive as dangerously as he did in those contests on TV. To her surprise, he was quite careful as he wove through the streets of New York. 

“I’m starting to think you only wanted to take your bike so I’d be pressed up against you.” Darcy smirked as they began to walk through the park.  
“Babe, I’ve got the rest of my life to have you pressed up against me. I don’t need to trick you into it.” Johnny chuckled.  
She nudged him gently in the ribs “I said no ‘babe’ yet.”  
“C’mon. You’ve got your nicknames, I’ve got mine.” He shrugged

Darcy didn’t object, just continued to walk down the path. They were surrounded by other couples and looked a little out of place because they weren’t holding hands.

“So, whats with the super romantic date?” She asked after a moment of silence “Most guys just go with dinner and a movie on the first date.”  
“You wouldn’t fall in love with me fast enough if I did that.” Johnny replied casually.  
Darcy let out a surprised laugh “What?” 

“Well, I want you to fall in love with me. And I’ve never wanted that from a girl before, they just fall in love with me anyways.” Johnny explained “But I know you won’t right away, because you’re the one and it can’t be that easy. But I still want it to be fast because I already know I’m falling fast for you and if you don’t fall in love with me at the same time-”

He stopped short when he felt Darcy’s hand in his.  
“You talk a lot, you know that?” She smiled up at him  
Johnny nodded wordlessly as she pulled him closer. 

They walk for a little while longer until Darcy spoke up.  
“Where are we going next?” She asked.  
“Ah, there’s the hitch in my cunning plan.” Johnny smiled “Turns out, the most romantic places in New York are pretty well spaced out. So we’ll grab a hotdog or something, then walk to Brooklyn Bridge. And it’s a pretty romantic walk, I must warn you.” 

To his credit, it was a very romantic walk that should have taken no more than half an hour but took about 2 hours extra because of their walking pace and how Darcy had to keep stopping to laugh at Johnny’s jokes. 

When they finally reached the bridge, Johnny glanced at his watch “We’re so behind on schedule. We’ll have to cut out the Empire State Building and the Hudson park.” He muttered.  
“Don’t worry, this was worth it.” Darcy smiled and pulled him over to a bench where they sat down. 

Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close as they looked out across the river.  
“This is really nice, Johnny. Thank you.” She breathed.  
He looked down at her, her face lit perfectly by the lights of the bridge. “Thanks for coming. I just wanted you to know that your soulmate is not 100% a dick.”  
Darcy laughed softly and nodded “I know.” 

They were quiet for a while before a realisation hit her “Wait. Central Park, Brooklyn Bridge, Empire State, Hudson...What was the fifth most romantic place?” She frowned up at him.  
Johnny grinned in a way that was downright filthy and sent a shiver up her spine “My apartment.” 

Darcy laughed for a straight 5 minutes until she could reply “You are such a dork.”  
He squeezed her close to him “Your dork, apparently. So, what do you say?”  
She thought for a moment before nodding “I’ll go home with you, Johnny. But I am not having sex with you tonight.” 

Johnny blinked “Okay…” He said slowly.  
“Why so shocked, fircracker?” Darcy grinned as she stood.  
“No woman’s ever said that to me before.” He admitted, lacing his fingers with hers and standing with her.  
“Well there’s a first time for everything, babe.” She winked as they began walking once again “Good things come to those who wait.”

“Okay,” Johnny smiled “I can wait."


	3. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before and the morning after

The day after their first date, Johnny wakes up with Darcy in his arms with her back pressed against his chest. He registers that she’s only in her underwear before he notices that he is too in nothing but his boxers. 

~~~  
The night before, she had gone home with him with the promise of not having sex and he found himself strangely okay with it.  
Darcy had taken a quick snoop around his apartment and, once she had found nothing sleazy, striped to her underwear and climbed into his bed. 

“You’re making this ‘no sex’ thing pretty hard on me, sweetheart.” he groaned, unable to take his eyes off the words on her abdomen.  
“I’m not sleeping in my clothes, Storm. Just control yourself for one night.” She smirked and patted the space of the bed next to her.  
“Well, if you’re not wearing clothes, then I’m not wearing clothes.” Johnny pulled his shirt off teasingly slow and Darcy shamelessly ran her eyes down his toned chest. 

He caught her eye and grinned once the shirt was off “Like what you see, babe?”  
“I feel like I’m watching Magic Mike, but even dirtier.” Darcy joked.  
Johnny scoffed in mock offense “Please, I am way hotter than that Channing Tatum guy. And I’ve got way better hip flexibility.” He did a little hip roll into the air as some sort of proof.

“Well then I guess I’ll have to hire you for my bachelorette party then.” She smiled.  
“Nope. Can’t strip for my fiancees bachelorette party. That just doesn’t make sense.” He shook his head as he began crawling over her with that same predatory look that he had the day they first met.  
“So we’re getting married now? Isn’t that a bit soon?” Darcy raised her eyebrows. 

Johnny ran a hand down her side, brushing his fingers over her tattoo “I don’t think so.” He hummed. Her skin was cool against his palm, a stark contrast to his infinite heat.  
Johnny looked down into her eyes “Would you be really mad if I kissed you right now?” 

Darcy shook her head with a smile “You may kiss me. But that’s all.”

What Johnny learned the hard way was that once he started kissing darcy, it was hard to stop. His lips molded against hers perfectly as soon as they touched. It was intoxicating. His whole apartment melted away around him and it was just Darcy. Everything was Darcy to him.

Darcy became aware of everything as he kissed her; every skim of his hand over her skin, every move his lips made, every small huff of breath from his nose. Every touch made her feel like she was on fire, which was sort of expected. 

It was a small moan that escaped Johnny’s lips that dragged her back into reality and she pulled away. He chased her lips for a moment before opening his eyes, looking like a kicked puppy.  
“C’mon, Darce. Don’t do that..” he pouted, but his voice was rough and low in a way that made her shiver.  
“I said no sex, Johnny.” She laughed softly.  
“We’re not having sex.” Johnny murmured and leaned down for another kiss, but Darcy pressed a hand to his chest to push him away.

They stare at eachother for a moment, breathing rather heavily. Darcy’s lips are kiss swollen and her cheeks are flushed. Small wisps of smoke began to lick at Johnny’s shoulders as he gazed down at her. 

“Johnny.” She shook him a little “Why don’t you go splash some cold water on your face and relax. I’ll be right here when you get back.”

He nodded and went to the bathroom to do as she suggested, returning a few minutes later to curl his arms around her and pull her close.  
“So, if you smoke when you’re turned on..Do you flame on during sex?” Darcy asked quietly a few minutes after he turned out the lights.  
Johnny chuckled “No. I can control it. I only get all smoky when I’m trying to suppress...desire.” He pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder.  
“Well, you better get to sleep. And innocent dreams only, I’m not being woken by the smoke alarm in the middle of the night.” She joked before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~~  
He just couldn’t bring himself to wake her. She looked so peaceful and relax and he could just watch her and pretend for a few moments that she was his and his alone. 

Darcy rolled over in his arms and nuzzled her face into his chest, right over his tattoo.  
Johnny wrapped his arms around her shoulders to keep her close for a while until her phone began to ring a loud and obnoxiously poppy ringtone that made Johnny wince. 

She opened one eye and scrambled for her phone before answering it. Johnny only heard her side of the conversation and honestly, her morning voice was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard.  
“Jane? What do you want.”  
“Don’t bother, I’m at Johnny’s.”  
“Yes I spent the night.”  
“No, I did not sleep with him.”  
“I don’t know, Jane. It was our first date..”  
“Look, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” 

Darcy groaned and tossed the indestructible Stark phone across the room.  
“Sorry about that.” She mumbled “Did it wake you?”  
“Nah, I’ve been awake for a while.” Johnny shrugged, pulling her back to rest her head on his chest.  
“You’ve been awake and you haven’t made me breakfast yet? Not quite husband material, Johnny.” She teased.  
He rolled his eyes “So that’s how it is? Maybe I liked watching you sleep. It’s the one time when you’re not being snarky.”

Darcy laughed softly and rolled out of bed, standing and stretching “I guess it’s up to me to make breakfast. You man are useless.” She joked.  
Johnny sat up quickly “Stop. There’s no way you’re walking around my apartment in underwear. You look too good.” He stood and dug through his drawer before tossing her a shirt “Put that on.” 

She shrugged on the shirt “Better?” Darcy asked and Johnny groaned.  
“Worse. How on earth can you look better in my clothes than I do?”  
“I guess I can add that to my list of many talents.” She grinned and made her way to the kitchen. 

They settle on bagels and coffee for breakfast and cuddled on Johnny’s couch.  
He keeps trying to snake his hands up the shirt she’s wearing but she swats his hands away everytime. 

Eventually, they both have to get dressed and then Darcy is standing in the doorway to his apartment.  
“When can I see you again?” Johnny asks, leaning against the doorframe.  
“Probably at some point today, I am always in the lab.” She said simply before smiling “If you mean a date, then tonight's good for me.”  
“You still planning on being a huge tease like you were last night?” He smirked, reaching out a hand to rest on her hip.  
“Who knows, Johnny. You may just get lucky tonight.” Darcy winked before pulling him down by the collar of his shirt for a firm kiss.

Both his hands drop to her waist and he pulls her close until he can feel her heart hammering in her chest and he starts smoking again. 

Darcy pulls away sharply, turns on her heel and walks away. And Johnny must admit, it’s a damn good view.


	4. Talk

Johnny had been sitting around, waiting for the night to come so he could take Darcy out, all day until he couldn’t take it anymore and went out for a peaceful jog to blow off some steam.

Of course, there’s no such thing as a peaceful jog for Johnny Storm. Locations get tweeted, hashtags trend and soon enough he’s being pulled aside for an impromptu interview with some trashy TV network marketed to teens.

“So, Johnny, we’ve heard from some very reliable sources that you don’t have a soulmark. Is that true?” The reporter asked, shoving a neon coloured microphone in his face.  
He looked into the camera hesitantly “Uh...that’s...true.” he said slowly and few teenage girls behind the camera squealed.

The reporter grinned “So does that mean you’re single?”   
Johnny choked a little, unsure of what to say. The reported caught on.  
“Uh oh. Look’s like America’s favourite bad-boy is off the market.” She announced “Who is she?”  
He laughed nervously “I can’t tell you that..”  
“Why? Afraid you can’t keep her?” The reporter smirked.  
Johnny scoffed “More like she can’t keep me.” He immediately regretted the words after they left his mouth.

The crowd let out a collective ‘ooo’ noise that drowned out Johnny’s feeble “I didn’t meaan to say that” And “Seriously I’m kidding she’s great.”

***

Back at the lab, JARVIS spoke up “Mrs Storm, Miss Lewis. Mr Storm appears to be on television again. Shall I play it?”  
“Sure, why not?” Darcy shrugged and she and Sue watched the projection of the interview. 

Darcy tensed a little when Johnny said he didn’t have a soulmate.  
“He’s always done that..” Sue said softly “It’s for his image. And probably for your own safety. He’s doesn’t mean that…”

_More like she can’t keep me._

Sure froze and stared at the screen.   
A sharp pain shot through Darcy’s chest.

“What a fuckin’ idiot.” Ben sighed and shook his head.   
“Darcy I..” Sue began, but trailed off not knowing what to say. 

Darcy just wiped her eyes and got back to work, not saying another word for the whole day.

***

Johnny’s walking through the halls of Stark Tower when he bumps into Tony. 

“Hey, Stark.” He greets warmly “Have you seen Darcy?”  
Tony just scoffed in reply and kept walking.   
“I’m guessing you saw the interview.” Johnny sighed  
Tony turned to face him “Y’know, I never liked you that much. But now I _really_ don’t like you.” 

***

Johnny had comments like that all day from the Avengers. As it turns out, they’re all super protective of Darcy. Clint tells him that he’s lucky Thor’s away or else he’d be crushed by now, and that he should do his best to avoid Natasha because she may just crush him anyway. 

The one person he has yet to see about it is Darcy. Who had been having JARVIS alert her when Johnny was nearby so she could find a place to hide. 

“C’mon, JARVIS. Can’t you help me out here?” He asked the AI.   
“I’m afraid not, Mr Storm. I must follow Miss Lewis’ orders.” JARVIS responded.  
“Do her orders override mine?” Johnny frowned  
“Not technically, Sir. However I am more partial to fulfill Miss Lewis’ requests.” The AI responded.   
“You’re taking her side too?”  
“It would appear that way, Sir.”

***

Fortunately for Johnny, JARVIS isn’t active outside of Stark Tower and that includes Darcy’s apartment.  
She opens the door when he knocks but crosses her arms over she chest as soon as she see’s him. 

“What do you want, Johnny?” Darcy asked flatly.   
“I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it.” Johnny said quickly “It just came out, I don’t know why.”  
“Are you embarrassed that I’m your soulmate or something?” She asked “When Tony met Pepper, he told the whole world. You just denied that I even exist.”   
“I know, I’m an asshole. It’s only because before I met you, I used to sleep around but it’s hard to do that with a soulmark so I just...covered it up.” He explained “Let me make it up to you, please.”

Darcy sighed and ran a hand through her hair “I think you need to figure out what you want, Johnny. Because I don’t think you’re ready for a real relationship.”

***

The next day, Johnny’s on TV again, this time with an announcement. 

“So, Johnny. We hear that you have something to tell us.” The reporter asks.  
“Yes. I want it to be known that I do have a soulmark. I’ve been covering it for years.” Johnny said simply “And I’ve found my soulmate. Her name is Darcy.”

“Aw.” The reported cooes “Can we see your soulmark?”  
Johnny pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal the writing “As you can see, she’s got a great sense of humour.”   
The crowd laughs a little.   
“What’s she like?” The reported asks.  
“She’s smart, funny, beautiful, kind. And my sister likes her, so that’s a big plus.” Johnny grinned at the camera “And I want her to know that I’m sorry for what I said yesterday, and that she’s way too good for me. But that doesn’t mean that I’ll ever let her go.”

***  
Back at the lab, everyone’s watching the interview  
When it’s done, Sue and Jane let out a joint squeal.   
“You gunna forgive him?” Reed asks. 

Darcy is quiet for a moment before nodding.  
“Good God..” Ben laughed “What can’t that boy talk his way out of?”  
Darcy laughed “Don’t worry, I’ll have him whipped in to shape soon enough.”


	5. Together

It took 3 bouquets of flowers, 2 dinners and 1 date to the movies before Darcy agreed to spend another night at Johnny’s apartment, all he’d been getting was fleeting kisses on the stoop of her place that only left him wanting more. He had cleaned it up for her arrival and ordered in some pizza for dinner. 

“Hey.” He smiled brightly as she stepped in, shrugging off her jacket.   
“Hey. Have you cleaned this place up?” Darcy asked.  
“Yeah, thought I’d make some changes.” Johnny nodded. 

The couch had been pushed a little more into the center of the room, and he had laid out a purple rug over the floor in front of the TV. 

“It looks good, more like a home and less like an emotionless sex-den.” She teased as she sat on the couch.   
“That’s what you thought when you first saw it?” He chuckled and sat down beside her.  
“That may have been the phrase I used to describe it to Jane.” Darcy nodded, shifting so her legs were draped across his lap. 

“Y’know that’s not me anymore, right?” Johnny said softly, resting a hand on her thigh “I’ve changed. Since I met you, I’m not like that.”  
“I think I believe you, but I’ve only known you for about a month.” She shrugged a little.   
“Does that matter. You’re my soulmate, Darce. We’re literally made for eachother. Doesn’t that mean anything to you.” For a moment, Johnny’s heart stops because what if she says it doesn’t? 

She doesn’t say anything, and he begins to get nervous.   
“Don’t tell me you don’t feel it too, the pull between us?” Johnny asked, his voice shaking a little. “Please don’t say that..”  
“I do. I feel it. But I don’t want to get hurt…” Darcy said timidly.   
“I won’t hurt you, Darcy. Ever. I promise.” He squeezed her thigh a little to punctuate his words “You’ve got to believe me.” 

Darcy looked him over, and her heart gives a hard thump when she realises that he’s 100% serious.   
“I believe you, Johnny.” She nodded.   
Johnny let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding and relaxed his hand on his thigh.   
“Let’s watch a movie, okay?” Darcy said before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

The kiss was deep and short and made Johnny feel a little dizzy and wanting more, even though somehow he knew he could have a thousand kisses just like that whenever he wanted from her. He then knew he would always want more of Darcy, because he could never get enough of her. He may be Johnny Storm, but she was a damn Hurricane.

They settle down and watch the movie, Johnny keeping his arm around her at all times.   
She feels nice against him, soft and cool under his fingers.   
Darcy lets herself trust him and relax into his embrace. He gives off heat like a furnace, which isn’t even remotely ironic but is extremely comforting. 

“Can we just...be together?” Johnny asks softly as the movie draws to a close “Like, skip the awkward dating and the ‘will we/won’t we’ part and just be together.”  
Darcy thought for a moment before nodding “Okay, we can do that.” 

***

A week into the relationship, Darcy knocked on Johnny’s door at 9.30pm. She was soaked from head to toe and shivering.  
“Darce, what happened?” He frowned as she pulled her inside, helping her out of her drenched coat.   
“Got caught in a storm. Heating at my apartment busted last night.” Darcy explained, her teeth chattering a little.

Johnny helped her underss fully before giving her one of his shirts to wear as she tied her wet hair up in a messy bun.   
“C’mere.” He opened his arms to her, allowing her to crawl onto his lap and curl against his chest.   
Her skin was so cold against his. He spread a warm palm against her thigh. 

“Were you always this warm. Or is it just a Human Torch thing?” Darcy mumbled, resting her forehead against his neck.   
“That’s a Johnny thing, sweetheart.” He smiled, rubbing a hand up and down her back to warm her up.  
“I like it.” She hummed and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. 

“Good, it would kinda be a dealbreaker if you didn’t.” Johnny chuckled softly “You’re skin is always cool. It’s nice.”   
“Well I guess that’s what makes us the perfect match.” Darcy grinned up at him in a way that made it heart beat just a little bit faster. 

“So you’re heaters broken?” He asked after a moment  
“Yup. It’s always breaking.” Darcy sighed.   
“Move in with me.”

She sat up and looked at him “Have you lost your frickin’ mind, Storm?”   
“Why not? You’re apartment is shit. Mines great..” Johnny shrugged “We’re going to move in together at some point, why wait?”  
“Johnny, we’ve only been dating for a week..” Darcy said slowly, as if he didn’t understand.   
“I thought we were skipping the awkward dating part.” He said simply. 

Darcy moved into his apartment the following week.


	6. Televised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler, I promise I'll figure out some sort of structure for this story at some point. If you have any suggestions, let me know

“So, Johnny. Tell us about your soulmate, Darcy.” The talk show host, Sally smiled.  
“Ah, there’s so much to say.” Johnny lit up at the opportunity to talk about her “Where do I start?”  
“Well, we haven’t been given permission to release her picture just yet. Can you describe her for us?” The host asks. 

“Well, she’s really funny. She doesn’t take any of my shit.” The crowd laughs “She’s so smart, too. Got a degree in political science and works with my sister and the other scientists are Stark Tower.”   
The crowd oo’s   
“A scientist, Johnny? Didn’t think that was your type.” Sally cast a smile at the camera.   
“She’s better than what I used to go for.” Johnny said quickly “She’s perfect.” 

“So, what does she look like?” She asked with a tilt of the head.   
“Long Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes. She thinks her skin is too pale but I think it’s gorgeous.” He didn’t need to think about what he was saying, he just knew “She’s shorter than me, but I’m sure she can still kick my ass. And she has these glasses that are really square and cute.” 

The crowd aw’s. 

“How long have you two been together?” Sally continued   
“About two months now.”   
“And I’ve heard you’re already living together, is this true?”   
“Yeah.”   
“A bit quick, don’t you think?” 

Johnny chuckled “Yeah, she thought so too. But I was just so crazy about her that I couldn’t wait. And her apartment sucked.”   
Sally laughed “Seeing as you’re fast-tracking your relationship, is there a ring on her finger yet?”   
He shook his head “Not yet, Sal. But soon.” 

“So you’re in it for the long haul?”   
“I’m in it forever.”   
“That is so sweet!” Sally cooed “Is Darcy watching this right now?” 

Johnny nodded “Oh yeah, she’d making sure I don’t say anything stupid.”  
“Is there anything you’d like to say to her before we go?” The host asked, gesturing to the camera. 

He looked into the lense and grinned “Darcy, I love you. And I hope you’ve ordered pizza because I’ll be really hungry by the time I get home.” 

The audience cheered and Sally laughed again. 

“What do you think she’d say to that?”   
“She’d probably tell me to order my own damn pizza.”


	7. Trending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy peered over Jane’s shoulder enough to see the article in the magazine she was reading.
> 
> **_GET THE ‘DARCY LOOK! : HOW YOU CAN LOOK LIKE JOHNNY STORM’S GIRLFRIEND!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains stuff a little less innocent than the last few, so be warned.

When Johnny stepped through the door, he was faced with Darcy standing the living room, staring at a replay of his interview. 

“Hey, Dee. Did you get the pizza?” He greeted warmly.   
“You told me you love me..” She said quietly “On National TV?”   
“I get the feeling that I’m in trouble.” Johnny said slowly, holding up his hands to defend his face. He wasn’t kidding when he said she could kick his ass. 

“Johnny. You really caught me off guard.” Darcy sighed and pushed her hair our of her face.   
“But...Do you feel the same way?” He asked slowly. 

In hindsight, it may have been a _terrible_ idea to confess his love for Darcy on TV rather than telling her to her face. 

“Of course. I love you, you idiot.” She laughed shakily before throwing herself into his arms

**

“Darcy, you have got to see this.” Jane called from across the lab, barely containing her laughter.   
“What?” She asked as she made her way over. Darcy peered over Jane’s shoulder enough to see the article in the magazine she was reading.

**_GET THE ‘DARCY LOOK! : HOW YOU CAN LOOK LIKE JOHNNY STORM’S GIRLFRIEND!_ **

“Oh my god.” Darcy groaned “They don’t even know what I look like, how can they even make this?”  
“They based it off how Johnny described you.” Jane explained, pointing to the drawings of ‘Darcy’ made by fans.   
None of them were even close. They looked more like Jane that Darcy. 

The nose was far too small. The whole thing was far too small. Darcy deflated just looking at it. They had just drawn conventional, slim brunettes and stucks some glasses on them.

“I don’t look like that at all.” She sighed.  
“Well they’re just assuming, you know?” Jane shrugged.   
“They assume I look like one of the girls Johnny used to date.”   
“On the brightside, you have fans.”

**

Girls eveywhere had began to wear thick-rimmed glasses and get more into science just to be more like Darcy, even if they didn’t know what she looked like.

“Isn’t it good?” Johnny said over dinner one night. “You’re promoting education.”   
“They think I’m skinny.” She grumbled “If I show what I really look like, it’ll be such a let down.”  
“Darce, nobody’s going to think it’s you’re a let down.” He said placing his hand over hers “You’re gorgeous. I think so and everybody else will think so too.”  
Darcy scoffed softly “You have to think that. I’m your soulmate.” 

Johnny rolled his eyes before standing from the table. He took her hand and pulled her in front of the mirror, standing behind her with his arms around her waist. 

“Johnny, I don’t want to see myself right now?” Darcy mumbled, shaking her head “Please can we just go to sleep?”   
“Not until you hear me out. Look in the mirror.” Johnny said softly. 

Darcy sighed and looked up. Johnny was much taller than her, and his strong arms framed her waist perfectly. She was wearing one of his t-shirts, something she did very often around the house, and some bed shorts. 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He murmured as he pressed a kiss to her neck “You’re so smart, thats what I love most about you. And you’re funny. And kind. This list goes on.”   
“But that’s not looks. Looks is what they’ll all notice.” Darcy pointed out, but leaned into him nonetheless. 

“You want to talk about looks? Fine.” Johnny shrugged and began to kiss along her shoulder “I love you eyes. They’re the prettiest shade of blue I’ve ever seen. You’re skin is so soft and cool, like a pillow.” His hands dropped to her thighs, thumb brushing small circles over them “I could look at your legs for hours, Dee. I like that they’re big, trust me. You’re stunning. If you don’t want to go to the public, that’s fine with me. But I’d be proud to show the world what a beautiful soulmate I have.” 

Darcy felt small tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. “You’re sweeter than you look, Johnny Storm.”   
“Only for you, babe.” He chuckled and slid his hands up her sides, pushing under his shirt “Gotta do all I can to keep you right here. Hate seeing you sad.” 

“Hold on.” Darcy pulled away for a moment to get Johnny’s phone before returning to her place in his arms. She held the phone in front of her, camera facing the mirror “Smile.”  
Johnny pressed his nose to her neck and grinned, not looking at the phone. Darcy tilted her head to the side and smiled down at him before snapping the picture. 

“What do you think?” She asked, holding the phone before him.   
Johnny looked at the photo “It’s perfect.” He told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.   
“Then you can post it, if you want. I’m ready for people to know who I really am.” Darcy smiled and handed him the phone. 

Johnny grinned so wide it looked like his face could split in half. He hastily typed into the phone before tossing it aside and pulling her into bed. 

“I love you so much.” He murmured, pushing the shirt up all the way. Johnny’s lips went straight to where they always did, Darcy’s tattoo. He pressed hot, open mouthed kisses over his words.   
“I love you too, baby.” She grinned, running her fingers through his hair. 

Johnny pulled his shirt off over his head before pulling off the one she’s wearing too.   
“Beautiful.” He breathes as he hooks his fingers in her shorts and tugging those down too. 

It’s not long before Darcy is naked beneath him and he’s kissing his way up her inner thighs.   
“Johnny.” She moaned. 

It would be a lie to say that Johnny hadn’t gone down on women before. He had, plenty of times, and he liked it. But he _loved_ going down on Darcy. Perhaps it was the lovely little sounds she made that would build up and up until she was screaming for him, or the way she twisted and turned under him so much that he had to put his hands on her hips just to keep her still. 

What Johnny loved most was the way Darcy tasted. She was so sweet and earthy, like a rainstorm.   
That night, he spent an hour between her thighs, showing his love for her in the best way he could. 

***

Darcy was awoken by her ringtone and Jane’s number flashing on her phone.   
“What do you want?” She grumbled.   
“Turn on the TV, channel 7 right now.” Jane ordered quickly before hanging up. 

She pulled on Johnny’s shirt and some clean underwear before padding to the living room and flicking on the TV as instructed. 

Two reporters sat at a desk, the picture of Johnny and Darcy in the top right corner. 

_“Hi, this is June and Jack for Celebrity News One.” The woman announced with a huge smile “Up next, Johnny Storm has officially released a photo of his soulmate, Darcy Lewis, and caused a ‘Storm’ on Social networking sites.”_

_“That’s right. Darcy Lewis is far from what we all expected, and #Darcy had been trending all night!” Jack continued._

The screen cut to example tweets, some saying she was beautiful they perfect girl for Johnny, others saying that she was fat, plain, bland. 

Strangely enough, Darcy didn’t care as much as she thought she would. 

_“Johnny posted the picture with the sweet caption: ‘I am proud to introduce my soulmate, and the love of my life, Darcy Lewis.’ However, the picture does seem a bit less innocent at a second glance.” June stated with a wink “By the looks of it, Darcy is wearing his shirt and she has more than a few marks on her neck.”_

_“And Johnny’s hands look like they’re wondering a little low, if I say so.” Jack added “And judging my the fact that he didn’t reply to any comments and was inactive online last night, leads us to believe that he was otherwise occupied for the remainder of the evening.”_

“Oh my god.” Darcy laughed and turned off the TV before running a hand through her hair. She checked her phone. 125 facebook messages, 140,000 twitter followers and missed calls from all her friends from college. 

“Dee?” Johnny called from the bedroom, his voice still rough from sleep “Why are you up already?”   
“Baby, the whole world has gone insane.” She called back, flopping down onto the couch. 

He walked into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and still very sinfully naked from the night before “Is it about the picture?”   
“Yeah it’s about the picture.” Darcy rolled her eyes playfully “Can you put some clothes on? This is serious.” 

“Sweetheart, it’s not serious enough for me to deny you the privilege of looking at me naked.” Johnny smirked and walked over to her, sitting down “Are you worried about what people think?”   
“Oddly enough, no.” She shrugged “I’m just proud to be your girl.” 

“I’m the one who should be proud.” He smiled before pulling her into a kiss.


	8. Today, Tomorrow, Forever

Tony Stark knew how to throw a party, everybody knew that, but sometimes his best parties were the small gatherings of just the team and friends. One could say that he worked well on a low Budget. 

Johnny’s favourite party was one around the pool of the roof of Stark tower when the heat of Manhattan seared to the point where it would be stupid not to be around a body of water. He sat on the edge of the pool with his legs dangling in the cool water, glad the worst of the jokes about water and fire had died out. 

Perhaps he favoured this party because it gave him the chance to see Darcy in a bikini. He saw her in underwear plenty and he enjoyed it to no end, but something about seeing her in her yellow and white polka dot two piece made him extremely happy, especially as her soulmark was in full view for everybody to see.

Since being revealed as Johnny Storms girlfriend, Darcy couldn’t go anywhere without being recognised. It was as bad as she thought, regular people were nice enough, only asking a few questions about her and Johnny and occasionally requesting a picture. The Journalists and Paparazzi were less nice, but Darcy could deal with it so far. 

With all her followers of social media, she decided to put her popularity to good use by regularly tweeting about charities that she donated to to promote them, as well as encouraging people to actively help out those less fortunate.   
She was accused of being passive about how charitable she was, until is was revealed that she had been working at a homeless shelter for years. 

Some people still didn’t like her, however, and it made Johnny angry beyond compare. Each day, she received at least 20 hateful messages. She shrugged them off, even joked about it. Johnny didn’t. 

Darcy set up an instagram, which quickly became filled with snapshots of the Avengers as they lived their lives in the tower. Many of them were in the lab, catching Bruce on a tea break, or a rare nap for Jane. She even caught Susan and Reed looking at eachother with fond expressions rather than their laptops. A lot were of her and Johnny on their day outs together; to the beach, to the movies, shopping, and the time they went away to Spain for the weekend. 

Johnny loved it, mostly because everybody knew how much he loved her now as it was obvious in his smile in each picture. But it still seemed like Darcy didn’t know, though.

“Hey sweetcheeks.” He smirked as she walked past him on her way to the poolside bar. Everywhere in Stark Tower had a bar, it appeared, even the lab. “Why don’t you come for a swim?”   
“Because I assume you’ve raised the water to boiling point.” Darcy teased, sticking her tongue out at him. 

Johnny rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly “Then come take a seat anyway.” He patted his lap. 

Darcy scoffed and shook her head “You wish.” 

She went over to the bar and Clint sat next to him. “How come you two are so in love, but she still plays hard to get?” The archer asked. 

“I dunno, man. Ever feel like even though you know something is yours, it’s not quite enough yet?” Johnny mused, watching Darcy as she moved to the bar and mixed a drink.   
“No, but people aren’t objects man.” Clint shrugged “But I think I know what you’re getting at. You got that feeling like she could slip through your fingers at any minute, even when she’d right there in your arms?” 

Johnny looked at him with wide eyes “Yeah. That’s exactly it.” He nodded quickly “How did you know?” 

Clint responded by turning away and looking right at Natasha, who was standing by Darcy in a black one piece rather than a bikini to hide the scars on her stomach. 

“You never get used to it.” He said simply. 

“Don’t listen to him, Johnny. It’s different when you’re pining over the most covert woman in the world.” Tony teased Clint as he sat on the other side of him “It gets better.”

Johnny faced him, kicking his legs in the water a little “How? We already live together, she loves me and I love her. What more can I do?” 

“You can marry her.” Tony pointed out “I felt the same way about Pepper. I just felt like I wasn’t giving her everything she deserved. I still kinda feel that, but I feel better now that we’re married.”

Pepper joined Natasha and Darcy. So that left Johnny, Clint and Tony staring at the loves of their lives. 

“I’m gonna ask Darcy to marry me.” Johnny said after a moment of silence. 

Clint snorted “Yeah right. How long have you two been together?” 

“11 months.” He replied “But we’re soulmates. And I want to be with her forever.” 

“Don’t you think you’re moving just a little bit too fast?” Tony frowned “It took me 7 years to get Pepper to marry me, even if we were soulmates.” 

“I don’t care. I love her. And if marrying her is what it will take for her to understand just how much, I want that.” 

 

**

Later that night, Darcy had her hair wrapped up in a towel to dry it after Johnny tossed her into the pool, and dressed in a tanktop and thin cotton shorts. 

“Dee?” He called from the couch as she exited the bedroom, wiping the smudged mascara from under her eyes “Can I brush your hair?” 

Darcy frowned at him “Uh, sure.” She nodded, handing him a brush and sitting next to him before letting her hair towel from the towel. 

Johnny carefully ran the brush through her damp locks. She let out a pleased hum and relaxed into her. 

“Babe?” He asked softly, on hand on her waist as they other worked the brush.  
“Yeah?” Darcy cast her eyes to the side to look at him.  
“What would you say...if I asked you to marry me?” Johnny’s voice was a little higher than normal, his nerves showing through. 

She still for a moment, before shrugging “Like right this second? I’d say it’s a little fast. You may be rushing into it..”   
“So you think I’m the one who’s unsure?” He set the brush down, placing his hands on either side of her waist. 

“Well, yeah. You sound unsure.” Darcy mumbled “You’re probably just freaking out about the fact that everybody keeps asking when we’re getting married and I don’t want you doing something you’d regret.” 

Johnny drew his hands away from her waist as if she was on fire “You think I’d regret marrying you?” 

“Proposing. I’m sure we wouldn’t get that far.” She said in what she thought was an assuring way, placing her hand on his thigh “It’s just a bit quick for you.” 

“Darcy. I want to marry you.” Johnny said firmly “Right now, tomorrow, next week, next year. I don’t care when it is. But I will ask you, and I’ll mean it.” 

“Johnny-” Darcy began, but he cut her off and stood in front of her. 

“Do you know how much I love you?” He crossed his arms over her chest.

“Well duh. We live together. You’re my soulmate..” She smiled.

“But you don’t want to be with me forever?” Johnny tilted his head. 

“Of course I do, babe.” Darcy stood, reaching for his hand but he stepped away. 

“So you don’t think that I want to be with you forever?” 

She looked down at her feet and didn’t respond. 

“Oh my God.” Johnny gasped “You think that I’m going to leave you..” 

“Johnny, we’ve been over this. I know that long term isn’t you thing. And I know you love me but-” She trailed off for a moment, wiping her eyes again “I just don’t want to get my hopes up, you know.” 

“No, I don’t know, Darcy.” He took her hand “I love you. I’ve never loved anybody before, and I don’t want to love anybody else but you. If you don’t believe that...I don’t know what else I can do.” 

“You don’t have to do anything.” She reached up to cup his jaw. 

“I have to take a walk.” Johnny muttered. 

And then he was gone. 

**

Johnny didn’t bother grabbing a jacket before he left, but the cold was never an really an issue for him. Nevertheless, a gentle summer wind rolled across the streets that calmed him a little. 

He was more than a bit hurt that she thought that he wasn’t capable of staying with her and he would propose right that second if it didn’t look like he was just trying to prove a point. But he had to do something, anything to make her see that he was serious about her even if he wasn’t serious about anything else. 

Johnny went back to his apartment about two hours later with the hopes that Darcy would be asleep as he didn’t really have a plan for what he was going to say or do. 

But she wasn’t asleep, she was on the couch where he had left her. But now she was fully dressed, fidgeting with nerves. 

“Darce. I’m sorry.” He sighed “Lets just go to bed, okay baby?” 

“No.” Darcy shook her head and stood. She had her backpack that she took to work with her everyday in her hands. 

Dear God, Johnny thought, She’s leaving. 

“Oh God, no.” He said shakily, taking a step towards “Darcy I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. I won't bring it up again I swear. I’m sorry just don’t leave.”

Darcy frowned in confusion, before glancing at the bag in her hands “Oh. Johnny, I’m not leaving. I just went down to the lab to get my bag.” She explained. 

Johnny blinked “What? Why?” 

Darcy gave a small smile “Because it’s got something important in it.” She took a small black box from her bag “I bought it a few weeks ago…” 

“Darce..” 

“Just, shut up for a sec, okay?” She took a deep breath and opened the box to reveal a simple gold band “Johnny Storm, you’re an idiot. And I thought as much when I first met you, even if you were my soulmate. But as I got to know you, I found that you are a huge idiot, but you’re also funny, sweet, and a good guy. And I’m in love with you, forever and always. And whenever I try to picture my life without you, I get scared. And I’m scared all the time that you might leave me. But if you say you won't, then I believe you. So I’m going to ask you to marry me, because I want you to know how much I love you, and I’m willing to risk the fear of you saying no to show it.” 

Johnny stared at her for a few minutes, then at the ring, then back at her. “Most people don’t call their partners an idiot in their proposals.” He teased

“Most people aren’t proposing to you.” Darcy countered. 

“I would have been a little more romantic, just saying.” Johnny shrugged with a smirk. 

“Oh my God, is that a yes or a no?” Darcy laughed, poking him in the abdomen lightly. 

His smirked widened into a grin “It’s a yes, obviously.” Johnny pulled her into a long hug as she breathed a sigh of relief against his chest. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She smiled up and him before giving him a quick kiss and sliding the ring onto his finger.


End file.
